doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:6ª temporada de South Park
Miami, EUA |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2002 (17 episodios) |direccion_doblaje1 = Marilynn Moreno (Doblaje original)|direccion_doblaje2 = Rómulo Bernal (Redoblaje de 2015)}} La sexta temporada de la serie South Park se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal de cable Comedy Central el 6 de marzo de 2002 y finalizó el 11 de diciembre del mismo año, con 17 episodios. En Latinoamérica se estrenó por el canal de cable Locomotion entre los años 2002 y 2003. * Temporada anterior: Anexo:5ª temporada de South Park * Temporada siguiente: Anexo:7ª temporada de South Park Producción A partir de ésta temporada la serie pasó a doblarse en el estudio miamense The Kitchen Inc. bajo la dirección de Marilynn Moreno, lo cual provocó varios cambios en el elenco: *Butters Stotch y Stephen Stotch, que eran doblados por Frank Falcón , fueron cedidos a Sergio Sáez. *Jimmy Vulmer, que era doblado por Verónica Rivas, fue cedido a Rossana Cicconi. *La Alcaldesa McDaniels, que era doblada por una actriz desconocida, fue cedida a Verónica Rivas. *Dougie, que era doblado por Frank Falcón en la temporada 3, fue cedido a Rossana Cicconi. *Santa Claus, que era doblado por Rolando Felizola, fue cedido a Frank Falcón. En esta temporada, el episodio Jared Has AIDS no fue doblado y permaneció como un capitulo inédito, hasta el 2015 (junto con el redoblaje de toda la séptima temporada) se mandó a doblar dicho episodio con el elenco de la Cuarta etapa, el episodio aun no ha sido transmitido por MTV '''y Comedy Central Latinoamérica', solo se puede ver en la pagina oficial de la serie southpark.cc.com de igual forma, en la pagina se puede ver un nuevo doblaje para el episodio '''Freak Strike'. Aun así, se desconoce si Jared Has AIDS tuvo doblaje original y transmitido por Locomotion '''o por '''MTV Latinoamérica. Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio #2 Asspen Episodio #3 Freak Strike Música *'Busquemos nuestra etiqueta' ::Interpretado por Sergio Sáez (Butters), Rolando Felizola, Xavier Coronel, Jorge Luis García, Guillermo Sauceda y cantantes desconocidos. Episodio #4 Fun with Veal Música *'Salvemos al orden' ::Interpretado por Patricia Azan y Sergio Sáez. Episodio #5 The New Terrance and Phillip Movie Trailer Música *'Pelear con el mundo entero' ::Interpretado por Rolando Felizola. *'Pelear con el mundo entero' (Versión simplificada) ::Interpretado por Frank Falcón (Russell Crowe). Notas *Por error de traducción, Stan menciona a Shelly "Pero si a ti te gusta ver Rossy", al momento de cambiar de canal, Shelly le contesta "Así que a ver a Rossy", en la versión original Rossy no era la palabra, sino era Rossell, para aludir al programa de Russell Crowe, y por último, Shelly lo dice como en la versión original es, "Así que no veran Russell" *Las voces de los ciudadanos de China se dejaron en la versión original. *En la escena en Puerto Rico, cuando Russell Crowe fingió su voz como la de un niño (su voz era parecida a la de Butters) fue doblado por Sergio Sáez. *El dueño del bar se escuchó con una voz aguda cuando hablaba, ya que al expresar su voz proveía un tono chesco para su personalidad. Episodio #6 Professor Chaos Episodio #7 The Simpsons Already Did It Notas *Se respeto la traducción del título que es conocido en latinoamérica "Los Simpsons". *En el doblaje el episodio de Los Simpson se llama "Lo que hemos llegado", pero el verdadero título en Latinoamérica es "A esto hemos llegado". Música *'Gente de mar y yo' ::Interpretado por Patricia Azan (Cartman). Episodio #8: Red Hot Catholic Love Notas *Los loops del Papa se dejaron en versión original. Música *'Bote católico' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola. Episodio #9 Free Hat Notas *Por adaptación, el nombre de Sombrero McCullen fue traducido a Sombrero Smith. Música *'Isla tropical' **Interpretada por cantantes desconocidos. Episodio #10 Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society Notas *En algunos loops, cuando los chicos se convierten en monos se dejaron en inglés. *El primer loop del Astronauta #1 es doblado por Xavier Coronel, el resto es doblado por un actor desconocido. Episodio #11: Child Abduction Is Not Funny Notas *En la televisión cuando los conductores de noticias Tom y Chris intercambian palabras, se puede ver que en la primera escena se comete un error, pues ambos sus nombres son cambiados uno al otro, pero en la siguiente escena sus nombres son bien nombrados uno del otro. Episodio #12: A Ladder to Heaven Música *'9/11' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Alan Jackson). Episodio #13: The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers Notas *Sergio Sáez al doblar al niño que juega a Harry Potter, le dió la misma voz con la que años después doblaría a Stan. Episodio #14: The Death Camp of Tolerance Notas *Si bien la canción de Lemmiwinks en los créditos fue doblada y transmitida por el canal Locomotion, en MTV esta canción es omitida, debido a que este canal suele recortar los créditos finales en todos sus programas. Música *'Lemmiwinks' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola. Episodio #15: The Biggest Douche in the Universe Episodio #16: My Future Self n' Me Música *'Mi futuro y yo' **Interpretado por Rolando Felizola. Episodio #17: Red Sleigh Down Notas *Por razones desconocidas, Comedy Central Latinoamérica transmite este episodio con censura en el lenguaje soez. *Los loops de los iraquíes se dejaron en versión original. *Algunos loops de la multitud se dejaron en versión original. Música *'Los 12 días de navidad' **Interpretada por Rossana Cicconi (Jimmy). *'Pú-Chu Express' **Interpretada por Xavier Coronel (Sr. Mojón) y Patricia Azan (Cartman). *'Voy montado en el trineo' **Interpretada por Patricia Azan (Cartman). Disponibilidad legal En televisión, MTV Latinoamérica transmite esta temporada con su doblaje original, con excepción de Jared Has Aides, el cual hasta el 2015 nunca había sido doblado al español, y Freak Strike, el cual por razones desconocidas, no le fue entregado a MTV. Por su parte, Comedy Central Latinoamérica transmite esta temporada doblada, con excepción de los episodios Jared Has Aides, Freak Strike, The Death Camp of Tolerance '''y The Biggest Douche in The Universe'. En DVD se han incluido con su doblaje original los siguientes capítulos: *'The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers''' y The Death Camp of Tolerance fueron incluidos en la edición en DVD de South Park Los Hits Volumen 1 que lanzó Televisa en el 2010. *'Red Hot Catholic Love' ha sido incluido en DVD en dos ocasiones: en la edición South Park Los Hits Volumen 1, y en la edición La Pasión de los Judíos lanzada en el 2011. *'Red Sleigh Down' fue incluido en la edición en DVD de Navidad en South Park lanzada por Televisa en el 2010. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series transmitidas por MTV Categoría:Series de Comedy Central Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Locomotion Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Redoblajes